Cattleman's Gun: Version 2
by Reader128
Summary: Set two years after the events of the movie, how is the town of Bisbee doing? Is Hollander still running things? Did Butterfield keep his promise? If you've heard the song, you know where this is going. BTW: Version 1 is on my AO3 account, & has all of the lyrics... I personally like that version better, but I can't post it here because of this site's rules about lyrics.


**Disclaimer: I don't own 3:10 to Yuma or Dean Brody's "Cattleman's Gun". It would be nice if I did, but nope… I don't. By the way, if you haven't heard this song, you should go on youtube and listen to it. It is totally a modern day western.**

It had been two years since Dan Evans put Ben Wade on the train to Yuma Prison, and not much had changed in Bisbee. Marshal Weathers had left the town and had been replaced by one of Glen Hollander's men as sheriff, Evans's ranch had been bought from Hollander with the money that Dan had earned, and the railroad had built tracks to the town that went on the property line dividing the Evans and Hollander properties, but nothing else had changed. Hollander still ruled the town with an iron fist and still owned (almost) all of the land in the area. And then one day, everything changed….

Bisbee had been without a permanent preacher for nearly ten years. There had been traveling preachers that came through, but they never stayed long. None of them liked being under Hollander's thumb. One day, after a couple weeks without rain, a preacher rode into town. His clothes and horse were coated in a fine layer of dust from the storm, but as he looked around the town, most people only noticed his eyes. He had bright blue eyes that showed such kindness that the people all hoped he'd stay for awhile despite knowing nothing about him. They showed him where he could get a room, and then someone was sent to dust the house next to the church (it had belonged to the last preacher and kept in good shape after he died without any heirs so that the next preacher could live there). Soon, he was leading church services, bringing everyone he could back to God's house after being away for so long.

Of course, he and Hollander didn't get along, but as long as the preacher stayed out of his business, Hollander was content to let the other man life in peace… unlike the last permanent preacher who kept trying to turn Hollander's men against him. Everyone in town knew what Hollander was like, but every now and then, he'd have to remind them.

_He'd say, "Ain't nobody faster than this cattleman's gun. I'm a rattlesnake on the trigger. Your last stand'll be lyin' in the sand fallin' to the slam of my hammer."_

Days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months. The preacher gathered more and more people into his flock while Hollander continued his reign of fear. The preacher tried to help his flock against the cattleman, but he also wanted to keep them safe. He talked them out of going after the cattleman many times because he knew what would happen to them if they tried.

_He said, "I know you want justice, and you want blood, but believe me when I say to you, don't try to be that man's judge."_

Some of the people were more persistent than others in their arguments, but the preacher knew men like Hollander. He knew that the town's folk didn't stand a chance against him. They were farmers, ranchers, bankers, and salespeople. They had never had to worry about fighting for their lives and the lives of their kin. None of them were gunslingers, so the preacher used every argument he could think of to stop them from going out to that ranch.

Of course, this uneasy peace could not last forever. About eight months after the preacher came to Bisbee, a young family moved into town. The young man bought a small farm from the railroad and moved his wife and twin boys onto it. What he didn't know, however, is that the land had been bought from Hollander by the railroad when they were planning their route through to Bisbee from Contention. Hollander wanted it back. So, he waited until the time was right before acting….

Hollander waited until he saw the farmer and his sons leaving. He knew the house was almost empty. He led his men to the farm where he killed the young mother, and his men set fire to everything they could before they headed towards Bisbee. The first thing Hollander noticed when he got to town was everyone looking towards the farm, and he smirked when he heard the farmer yelling his name. The twins watched in horror as their dad called out the cattleman and then fell to the ground dead. Emmy ran to the church where the preacher was cleaning, and told him what was happening. He ran into the backroom where he kept some of his things, and made it back to the front doors just as Hollander yelled at the town, asking if anyone else wanted to try his or her hand at killing him. The preacher stood on the front steps and threw his cloak back behind his arms, revealing a revolver that was at least somewhat familiar to everyone in the town, though none but Emmy could remember where they had seen it before.

She ran back to the saloon and stood by Dan Evans (who had just got to town with his boys and needed an explanation) as the preacher yelled to Hollander. _He said, "Your ticket to Hell is a'comin' to you, and I got a hollow-point to give you the ride."_

The people of Bisbee watched in disbelief as Hollander fell dead in the middle of the street, followed by the four men who come to town with him and the sheriff who had drawn his pistol as Hollander fell. The town was completely silent. Dan sent his boys to gather up the twins and walked over to the preacher.

"I thought you had put this behind you," Dan stated.

"Men don't change that much," the preacher answered.

"We need to gather up the rest of his men, or they're going to come here and keep doing what their boss did. We can take them to the Marshals in Contention," Dan told him as his boys led the twins over to them.

"Now, Dan, you know I can't be seen there, especially not after everything that happened," the preacher grinned widely. "Everyone in Contention knows what I look like, especially the Marshals."

"We can send a telegraph asking for them to send help. At least this time we don't have to worry about being picked off one by one. William, I need you go take Mark, Josh, and John back to the ranch and then come to the saloon. We're going to need all the help we can get."

"Take Emmy with you. I don't want her alone here in town. You know how most of the folk here treat her," the preacher stated.

"Yes, sir," William told him, herding the younger boys to where Emmy was standing and then leading all of them to the wagon and leaving town.

"You ready to do this again, Dan?"

"Let's go, Ben."


End file.
